Characters in the Volkonir universe
Knights of Cortascius Main article: Knights of Cortascius † Note: Since the powers rejected Vantina on her first try, she's considered the "zeroth" bearer for the powers, or "Crystal Swan N." Silnya is considered "Crystal Swan I," since she's the first to successfully mogrify the armor onto herself. This makes Kayla "Crystal Swan II" rather than III by a matter of technicality. Cortascians * Queen Wontisha * Tomi Himada * Grinodos Gwirdonia Gwirdons * King Gwirmalesh * Mogabir * Gwantina * Hiktomoph * Lumkatin Gwirdon-made monsters * Jobaras * Trenzekoit * Diabloq * Raccglow (Rakstafril Budantir) * Tarantrum * Slaughterquin - killer mannequin * Skanikrite - cyberkinetic * Bombsugway - bomb-throwing pig * Fidgetturkey * Strumpule - dragon * Drwgbarn - "Bad judge." Confidence shattering - "Guilt Compound-Complex" * Uwchfiol - Ultraviolet light emitter monster, after Vantina * Codeil - crocodile monster, wants to help find a way to invade the Tapestry * Segniol - energy vampire, feeds off EccentriaCore to have near-unlimited stamina ("Sleepless Knight") * Coinneala - monster who keeps captured Cortascians inside, and very slowly digests them. ("Traces of Aaron," "Contracted Resurrection") * Farwoleryr - flying eagle monster ("Golden Lion, Take Flight!") * Seirsionnach - "Doom Fox." Sent by Gwirmalesh to make trouble in Japan. Spectral Hare Samurai must get help to take him down from Volkonir. * Sluggien - Slug-themed altered physiology of former human mastermind criminal Darrien Typeray, who helps Gwirmlaesh out whilst fighting his own personal war against the US Marshals. ("Breakout Kayla," "Sluggien's War") * Gibbermate - Crab-man monster that can force victims to speak gibberish for up to 48 hours. ("To the Source," "Worth of a Pool") * Brittlizer - can shatter almost anything ("Brittle Royale") * Scairpnathair - a man who is part-snake and part-scorpion, with lobster claws. Modeled after the Japanese amikiri monster of folklore. Becomes a mortal enemy of the Spectral Hare. ("A Samurai's Reckoning," "The Merger") * Dyrfgwnfol - An otter-like foe based on the Furi of Japanese legend ("Passing of a King") * Cillew - a lion-dog-man hybrid with really powerful whips. Based on the Japanese mythical komainu. Used by Mogabir as part of his final assault on the Mighty Kingdom before he is ultimately defeated. A new Gwirdon king is chosen, and the Gwirdons retreat back beneath Chestnut Mountain to plot their conquests anew and regrow their resources. ("Mogabir's Last Stand") * Garudor - based on the Filipino mythical garuda, this bird-man hybrid monster invades the Dromedeverse. The Knights of Cortascius are called upon to travel to Dromedary Heights and help the Camelry to defeat it. ("A Ferret in the Hand", Camelorum Adventures) Percolations * Xoogabitti - Xomian invader from the Dromedeverse looking to wreak havoc in a world where there is no Camelry. Cousin to Xiboruty ("A Snake and a Rod"). * Carly Rancine - A prisoner at Camelorum Correctional who is Percolated to the VB Universe from the Dromedeverse. Aids Carlos in battling Xoogabitti while waiting to be Percolated back home. Dromedeverse allies to the Knights Camelorum staff * Stan Woudean * Pat Pitterson * Julie Moolie Camelorum inmates While they all made mistakes, not every inmate at Camelorum is evil. These ones prove particularly helpful and well-meaning. * Carly "Maddening Rod" Rancine * Candace "Lemon Witch" Mason * Emily "Semaphore" Barnes * Barry "Ion Boy" Navoz * Jenny Jane * Jenny Kay * Gwen Indot * Anita Hallot Yajuu / Kaiju * The Bison * Eel Thing Lirquinwurs * Marzwhatti the Lirquinwur * Ezhnelli the Lirquinwur Earth civilians * Bisonte White * John Robuck Kayla's relatives * Aaron Tarington * Karlita Tarington * Lucy Tarington Averes family * Katie Averes * Kelina Averes Ferris state students * Cassie Helm * Dereck Tumbine Villains * Terrence Hoshijo * Bisonte Black External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/54105863/Volkonir Volkonir] gallery at DeviantArt Category: Volkonir characters Category:Characters